Wait Awake
by Talianca
Summary: (the title has nothing to do with the actual story lmao). Lukas is everything Mathias can think about, even when he's drunk.


"This is the last one" he says to himself, giving the last gulp to the bottle. And before he knows it, a new beer cools his hand "... _This_ is the last one."

And after that, two last-last ones came; and then the _definitively_ last one.

By the time Mathias is conscious, the room is spinning and he sees more bottles than he knows he should. At least, he could console himself by thinking of only seeing double, but that would not be a better answer either. Double vision, certainly, is not a sign of sobriety.

It is true that he is an expert in the art of drinking, but he is sure that this time he passed the line.

"... Shit." Muttering between his teeth, drumming his fingers on the table, he decides to leave before risking succumbing to temptation again.

He just pays the bill, and goes through the door slightly dizzy, to go to the parking lot.

"It's okay, I'm not drunk," he exclaims aloud, rummaging through his pockets until he finds the keys, and carefully enters the vehicle. "I can drive."

_I'm not drunk, I can drive._

He inserts the key and rotates it to the side.

_I'm not drunk, I can drive._

He starts the car, and makes sure to keep his eyes wide open and fixed on the road.

"If I stay alert, nothing will happen. Anyway, it's not even that far away."

_It won't take more than an hour, I can still walk in a straight line, and I'm not seeing blurry. This is a piece of cake, there's no need to worry_

... Damn, since when the road is so damn dark?

His mind wanders to various places, as he struggles not to think how tired he feels suddenly; and when he turns his gaze to the passenger seat, an idea jumps in his mind.

"Shit, Lukas," he mumbles, looking away from the cross pin and then looking back to the road, pressing the steering wheel a little. "I promised him I wouldn't come so late."

The earlier conversation of that day is present in his memory, and more specifically, the mortal threat under which he had to promise not to come back so late again.

Biting his lip lightly, he presses the accelerator a little, trying to remember where he left his phone before getting out of the car.

The night is warm, and the sky is starry; a radiant moon decorates the sky, and while Mathias uses a second to rest his exhausted eyes, a metal fence appears from nowhere and crosses his path. Or at least, he's convinced of that when the abrupt shock, along with the air bag exploding into his face return him to his five senses for a moment.

"... Fuck," he mutters under his breath, putting both hands on the air bag to try to clear his gaze. He pants a few times, trying to focus his eyes on something "... F-fuck."

Awkward and carelessly he opens the door, and tries to get up from his seat, but something stops him in his place and prevents him from getting up. When he tries to unbuckle his safety belt, he is aware that he never had it on, and he looks down at his torso to find what keeps him in his seat. An chocked gasp escapes from between his lips when he finds that a thick metal bar has crossed the vehicle, and as far as he can see, also his abdomen.

Oh God oh God oh God oh God

Yes, it definitely has. And even though he can not really register it, he is sure that the end of it has reached the back seat.

His mind is working at full speed, trying to come up with something. _What do I do now, for the gods?_

As if it were a radioactive object, he puts his hand on the bar with the greatest caution as if touching it was going to burn him, while doing his best to assimilate the situation.

_Shit. Well, I'm not dead, that's good. Very very good. I just have to find out how to get out of here, and make up a good excuse._

He is literally impaled on his seat, he is aware of that now. He has a long piece of metal at least ten centimeters across its abdomen. And there is also blood. A lot of blood. Everywhere.

The slowness with which his mind and his body work tell him one thing. He is sentenced. There's no way out of here.

_I'm dying._

Shit, shit, shit. Now what?

_Lukas._

His cloudy eyes fall back on the pin.

_Oh, Lukas._

He pulls his phone out of the glove compartment, trying to focus his blurry gaze on the bright screen and dial the numbers.

_Lukas will kill me if I die._

The call is silent for an eternity.

Until finally-

"Mathias." The voice is tired, but apart from that, as always, flat.

"Hello." He sighs with a smile, leaning slightly on the steering wheel.

"Where the hell are you?"

The metallic smell is unbearable.

"Lukas, I love you."

Silence.

"You are drunk, aren't you, idiot?"

"No..." he can imagine his expression behind the line. "Well, maybe a little."

He hears him sigh.

"Lukas, do you love me?"

Again there is silence and for a second he fears that the call fell.

"Only when you're not drunk."

Mathias laughs. It seems that the adrenaline begins to wear off and the pain begins to grow in his torso.

"So you're going to love me again tomorrow?

"Yes, I'll love you again tomorrow."

He smiles, and closes his eyes, feeling his heart speed up and trying to concentrate on ignoring the pain and at least, clearing the lethargy in his mind.

"Mm, I'm sleepy." He hopes that Lukas doesn't notice the slight strain in his voice for enduring the pain. "Sorry for waking you up."

"I wasn't sleeping. I thought you would come early today."

He feels the guilt crush him, although Lukas' tone does not sound malicious or resentful.

"Sorry. Would you mind coming for me?... I-I don't think I can... get there on my own."

"I doubt I have another option." Again Lukas exhales, but he sounds less exasperated now. "Where are you?"

There's some noise and then a small blow, suddenly the line is empty. Lukas waits patiently for a moment, waiting for Mathias to pick his phone up from the floor (assuming that has happened).

"... Mathias?"

* * *

I lost all inspiration near the end, something quite common with me *crying emoji*

Based on a prompt

Prompt: Something like A knows they're gonna die so they call B just so they can die while speaking with them (or something like that idk I literally wrote this a year ago)


End file.
